Los sucesores
by Yuu-Link
Summary: Nintendo ha creado el parque de atracciones nombrado Nintendo Land, donde un numero indeterminado de jovenes y ciertas personas que se han reunido no ha sido por casualidad... han sido elegidos para detener la amenaza de los villanos, quienes también fueron elegidos, todo... simple, la diversión de Master y Crazy Hand y alguien más. (7 cupos DISPONIBLES de OC por el momento)
1. Prólogo

Hola ¿qué tal? Aquí Yuu 7u7 haciendo uso de sus facultades mentales par hacer un nuevo fic ya que School se termino (¡Por fin! Carajo que solo faltaba un capitulo v: chinche autora vaga y ni lo has subido) y pues se me dieron los instrumentos (imaginación xD) para poder realizar este loco nuevo fic de super smasho uwu.

Descripción hasta abajo 7u7 lee hasta el final.

Los derechos de autor de la saga de smash Bros le pertenece a Nintendo y Masahiro Sakurai, los personajes ajenos a nintendo le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores uwu.

* * *

 **Los sucesores  
** _Por: Yuu-Link  
_ -Prólogo-

* * *

Era hace una vez, en una remota tierra dejada en el olvido… oh vamos, carajo, esto parece un estúpido cuento de hadas… ¡No! ESTO ES SUPER SMASH BROS.

Todo comenzó un día, bueno una noche en Inglaterra…

Nintendo Land, un parque de atracciones creado por Nintendo, un lugar increíble, lleno de diversión… como si en verdad existieran los mundos de tus personajes favoritos /Sonidos de TV/

-Nintendo Land… ay – suspira con pesadez – Bueno, vivo en Inglaterra y para que mis padres me dejen salir, además de que tendría que ir a Japón… seria el milagro del planeta – Decía un joven peli azul (Natural), de tez medio bronceada, con pecas, medio alto de 1.76 cm, esbelto y un poco afeminado en sus expresiones. Vestía con un pijama de Fire emblem, con short de espadas en color azul marino y una playera de manga corta con la figura de su personaje favorito, Marth.

-No te hagas del sufrir, Laín – comento alguien con voz femenina – Sabes que además tenemos trabajo que hacer, es mejor que termines por apagar la tv – La chica tenía el ojo derecho medio tapado, cabello color rubio claro, ojos rosas, aunque en realidad eran azul celeste, delgada, alta en verdad de 1.79 cm, de tez pálida, rasgos bien definidos de una joven bella y sin embargo una mirada demasiado seductora, a tal punto que podrían confundirla con una pervertida. En ese momento vestía con un pijama de Luma y su personaje favorito, Rosalina, por eso el porqué de su cabello a ese estilo.

-Ya, ya – Dijo tomando el control y apagándola – Es solo que tu sabes cuánto me gusta Nintendo… además Fire emblem… ¿entiendes eso Enya? – Comento emocionado – ¿Te imaginas una representación del planetarium de Super Mario Galaxy? – La chica abrió los ojos al punto de sentirse emocionada – Sería una gran pasada… y para los amantes de F-Zero… una atracción de Big Blue… Entonces ¿entiendes como me siento? – La chica asintió con las mejillas sonrosada al tiempo que continuaba delirando con aquel sueño de ver el Planetarium.

-¡Bueno, Bueno! – Dejando atrás la emocionad Enya, compuso su seriedad y miro a Laín – Tenemos que terminar esto, Lain, ambos ocuparon hacer la tarea de matemáticas, aunque seguro la harían mal debido a sus sueños.

Laín Philips era un joven muy activo, muy poco serio porque siempre se le veía sonriendo y era bastante amable, no soportaba que desde la llegada de Enya Primrose a su escuela preparatoria la trataran de forma irrespetuosa por su cabello… llamándola emo… pero todo había empezado por una de las chicas que solía sentirse la más hermosa, aunque… Enya lo era mucho más.

Laín también era molestado, ya que su cabello era extrañamente azul natural la gente le decía ridículo por pintárselo o aparentar ser el príncipe de Altea al que tanto le había venerado, aunque nadie sabía que era tono natural.

Ambos se habían convertido en mejores amigos y procuraban protegerse de los insultos que la gente les daba injustificadamente.

En su pasado Laín siempre tuvo una ligera afición a los juegos de video, su madre era una joven cuyo trabajo constaba de crear moda, su padre era un gran empresario… por lo que no pasaban nada de tiempo compartiendo con su hijo, criándose sólo. Bueno… junto a videojuegos.

Enya era un caso un tanto parecido, solo que ella no tenía padres, ella había sido abandonada, el padre que tenia simplemente era el hermano de su madre que la había abandonado, su tío siempre fue amable y su tía era ocupada. Y aunque no tenían mucho… Enya parecía ser feliz, aunque su expresión siempre fue calmada y apacible.

* * *

Por otro lado… en el extremo del mundo se encontraba un joven… asiático, de rasgos occidentales ya que al parecer uno de sus familiares era estadounidense o europeo y por eso los ojos y la cara distinta, delgado, con complexión desarrollada y musculo ligero, condición física adecuada, cabello negro y lacio, algo desarreglado, que le llega a los hombros, unos 1.80 de estatura, alto para ser japonés, ojos café oscuro, cara delgada.

Su nombre resultaba ser Kurogane Satoru, japonés, consiente de Nintendo Land, mas que aficionado a la saga Zelda podría decirse que era un gran admirador del personaje Link, por su determinación y por su valor.

Estudiante en una de las mejores preparatorias y ya casi en su último año, destacaba entre calificaciones. Su forma de ser… pues… de una personalidad tranquila, pero ligeramente distante. Le gusta ayudar a los demás. Sabe llevarse bien con la gente, pero mantiene distancia. Es leal y cortes. Es competitivo y respetuoso, pero sabe bromear cuando es el momento. Sueña con ser un gran espadachín y un héroe. No suele tener pensamientos oscuros, tan seguido. El sueño de ser un héroe es debido a una trágica parte de su historia pues… De niño perdió a su hermana pequeña en un accidente cuando apenas tenía 6 años, lo que lo hizo querer convertirse en un héroe y "salvar a todos". Su padre fue un gran competidor de kendo, con muchos trofeos y reconocimientos de su potencial. Pero murió a causa de un ataque al corazón mientras entrenaba, cuando Satoru tenía 8 años. Su mama tiene un buen trabajo y vive con ella, aunque casi no se ven.

Ese día iba directo a su instituto, con esa misma cara de seriedad y por dentro una tristeza incomparable.

-Bueno – Tomo sus cosas, un poco más casual, inhalo y exhalo y puso una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Como era de esperarse unas cuantas chicas se le acercaban y algunos le saludaban.

-Buenos días Kurogane-kun – decían unas chicas.

-Buenos días – Respondía cortésmente.

Como siempre se sentó junto a las ventanas que daban a lo que ahora era Nintendo Land, dejaban su mente llena de curiosidad por ir, el fin de semana le quedaba perfecto hasta que.

-K-Kurogane… Kun – Comentaba una chica por lo bajo, entregándole una carta y saliendo de ahí.

-¡Oye! – El joven quedo sorprendido, leyó la carta y esta decía.

 _Querido Satoru:_

He querido hacer esto durante todo el ciclo escolar…  
Pero nunca tuve el valor… ni ahora lo tengo, deseo  
poder expresar mis sentimientos… y te pido… simplemente  
el favor de ir esta tarde antes de salir… al jardín trasero  
de la escuela…

Sólo por esta vez…

-Vaya… una carta de amor – comento Shiro, el joven que se sentaba a un lado de Kurogane.

-No creo poder aceptar los sentimientos de nadie Shiro – Inhalo de forma cansada.

-Te vas a quedar solo… por cierto, ¿qué tanto miras por la ventana? – pregunto curioso al ver que cada día más que pasaba, quedaba mirando con emoción el querer ir, puesto que este sábado lo inauguraban.

-El estreno de eso – dijo señalando el parque.

-Oye… viejo, yo también quiero ir… se ve interesante y quizá encuentres a tu chica especial – comento con una risa pero Satoru simplemente lo ignoro.

Al caer la tarde y el ocaso omnipresente, Satoru llego al jardín trasero.

-Estoy aquí – Dijo calmado.

-Satoru… - La joven volteo… esos ojos y esa cara… tan iguales a aquella pequeña expresión de su fallecida hermana.

-… - el joven guardo silencio y su semblante se nublo.

-Yo… estoy enamorada de ti desde que llegue a este instituto… y… Yo… yo desearía… Desearía que fueras mi pareja – Apretó los puños con fuerza.

El simplemente la estrujo en sus brazos con unas cuantas lágrimas dejando salir – No puedo aceptar tus sentimientos… - La chica quedo confundida, el salió huyendo de la escena.

-S-Satoru – Dijo en el vacío. No sabía por qué el abrazo ni la humedad en sus ojos.

-Si ella hubiera seguido con vida, su hubiera sabido protegerla… hubiera lucido como ella.

El joven llego a su casa, cansado y miro que aun no llegaba su madre. El corre había llegado, sorprendido por el sello la abrió rápidamente…

 _Para el joven Kurogane:_

 _Felicidades, debido a su compra de un producto  
de Nintendo (Consolas, amiibos, juegos, productos, etc.)  
Ha sido __**elegido**_ _para un premio ¡Una entrada para usted y  
un acompañante al maravilloso y nuevo atractivo de Nintendo!  
¡NINTENDO LAND!_

Felicitaciones.

 _ **Solo tiene que presentar la carta en la entrada y será poseedor de sus entradas.  
Nintendo ©**_

 _Satoru limpio sus lagrimas por el momento anterior y se viro hacia su ventana, donde también se apreciaba el parque, emocionado tomo la carta, llego a su cuarto, la posó sobre la cabecera._

* * *

En Inglaterra:

La mañana del viernes estaba todo tranquilo… Laín se despertó y miro a la habitación donde Enya se encontraba y decidió ir a despertarla. Aunque…

-Enya es hora de – El joven no pudo terminar ya que una Paranoica joven se acababa de despertar, le había azotado la puerta al joven y este cayó al suelo.

-¡LAÍN! ¡ES TARDE, ES TARDE! – La chica miro a todas direcciones – ¿Laín? – Pregunto al no ver al joven.

-A-Aquí abajo – dijo sin poder verla ya que las sandalias de la joven cubrían la cara del otro.

-¡No es hora de descansar!

-No es hora de ponerse histéricas, son las 6… creo que tu celular se adelanto – Apenada miro el celular y lo comparo con varios relojes, Laín estaba en lo correcto.

-D-Disculpa – La chica tapo su cara apenada mente.

-No te preocupes pequeña… solo no me vuelvas a pisar.

El timbre se logro escuchar. Laín hablo pero únicamente se encontraban dos cartas tiradas en el suelo, para su sorpresa con el símbolo de smash Bros.

-¡Enya! Mira eso – La chica y el la abrieron, cada una con sus respectivos nombres.

 _Para la señorita Primrose:_

 _Felicidades, debido a su compra de un producto  
de Nintendo (Consolas, amiibos, juegos, productos, etc.)  
Ha sido __**elegida**_ _para un premio ¡Una entrada para usted y  
un viaje todo pagado al país del sol naciente!  
Lugar donde se inaugurara este mismo sábado  
¡NINTENDO LAND!_

Felicitaciones.  
CODC: 0987-1127-p738

 _ **Solo tiene que presentar el código en la página oficial del concurso /nintendo-land-promotion/ y será poseedora de su entradas y su boleto. Se las enviaremos el mismo día.  
Nintendo ©**_

Ambos jóvenes quedaron boquiabiertos, emocionados, pasmados de la impresión… La carta de Laín decía exactamente lo mismo, lo que no entendían… por que había una carta para Enya en la casa de Laín si ella había dado sus datos para su propia casa…

* * *

 **Continuara…**

 **¿Cómo ven? Misterioso uwu Pobre Kurogane…**

 **Atención uwu**

 **Kurogane Satoru es OC de NosoyAxgel (No manches xD debí ponerme NoSoyYuu-Link 7u7)**

 **Enya Primrose y Laín Philips son míos uwu.**

 **En cuestión… ninguno de los personajes serán los originales, por asi decirlo, excepto pokemones, Sonic, Kirby, Yoshi, Bowser, El pato v: ok no DDD, meta knight, pac-man, xD Duck hunt, los primates V: y los mii uwu.**

 **Así que Lancen los OC v: hasta que se cubra el cupo de los personajes en super smash Bros 4.**

 **Ocupados:**

 **Link  
Rosalina  
Marth  
/Próximamente ZSS ósea Samus v: y Lucina  
Palutena  
Dark Pit  
Pit  
Shulk  
Ike  
Little Mac  
Ness  
Peach  
Zelda  
Fox  
Robín  
Sheik  
** **Roy  
Toon Link  
Lucas  
Mario  
Megaman/**

 **Disponibles:**

 **Luigi, Falcón, Falco, Olimar, Wii-Fit y Ryu, (También Robín/Daraen Fem)**

 **Máximo dos personajes que elijas. Un OC por cada uno uwu.**

 **NO HAY LIMITES DE EDAD, Pueden ser de cualquier parte del mundo uwu**

 **1.- Nombre, edad y sexo (Puedes cambiarle el sexo :v ejemplo... Ike es hombre puedes hacerlo mujer uwu)** **  
** **2.- Personaje al que sucede** **  
** **3.- Características Físicas** **  
** **4.- Personalidad** **  
** **5.- Historia del personaje** **  
** **6.- Ropa habitual** **  
** **7.- Frase típica  
8.- Lugar de origen xD olvide poner eso ;u;**

 **Esta historia será diferente a las demás uwu.**


	2. Más cartas

Hola Vi que pusieron algunos OC'S uwu eso me anima mucho a seguir un poco constante (Odio la preparatoria v':)

Descripción hasta abajo 7u7 lee hasta el final. Si te interesa poner un OC uwu.

Gracias **ZarcotFan25** y claro que por supuesto que recibo a Rex que es super sensual *-* xD ok no, diablos, Debo hacerme un tiempo para leerte, van com capítulos que no leo desastre dimensional (;n;) Gracias por tu review **MissQuestions-LaAmazingNabo** Cuando sigues con "¿Será melón o sandia?" Esta demasiado buena es de las que me encanto y… hare rabieta v': solo quiero leerla más xD ahora que también puedo ver que tienes más historias y también sobre Zelda 7u7 también me daré tiempo para leerte v': También gracias a ti **Estela N. R** 7u7 ese "Papi Shulk" o así le llama mi amigo (xD) se ve Zukulemtho y tiene una forma de ser de las que agradan uwu o al menos a mi e-e, **AmpharosG** u.u Ay, en serio, perdón, soy tan desgraciada (Ay v':) que estaba haciendo este FF sin terminar School por completo y uwu si, puedes llamarme Yuu o Juli (¡Pero los virus de mi computadora la cagaron! ¬¬ ›:,v Conchas) Y por supuesto, **¡NosoyAxgel!** De verdad V': no tengo imaginación y me puse un inche nombre a lo random, el tuyo me da risa v': Bueno Gracias uwu gracias por sus bonitos OCS. Dios, y ahora tengo 21 Reviews xD Los voy a saludar por PM v': Son muchísimos, gracias por todo el apoyo uwu jóvenes lectores. Sus OCS son bastante buenos 7u7 **PayasoCoronado** le agregaste poderes a Ness, la verdad fue mejor v': no sé nada de él en el sentido del juego, solo hace PKSpam v':

Ay y fuera de los reviews bueno xD Hikari si estáis leyendo esto 7u7 Lucina y Samus lucen bien xD y Pit, pobre Alex, no llega su review xD Saludos desde México Alex uwu)/ Zeldangelink v': No me mates por favor, soy muy joven para morir :,D Amarrare a Ike a un poste y te lo enviare por correo exprés. Eso si no escapa primero.

Los derechos de autor de la saga de smash Bros le pertenece a Nintendo y Masahiro Sakurai, los personajes ajenos a nintendo le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores uwu.

* * *

 **Los sucesores  
** _Por: Yuu-Link  
_ Capitulo 1 – Más cartas.

* * *

Viernes… día que con ansias espera la mayoría de personas, sobre todo este joven, que trabajo duro y que se esfuerza con muchas ganas…

Rex Benkward, joven de origen alemán, con descendencia Británica que vive en Japón (LOL xD) Nuestro joven con 21 años de edad es alto, de 1.83 cm, tiene el cabello azul extrañamente o ya no tan extrañamente natural (Ahora todos tienen cabello azul natural xD) peinado hacia arriba, con los costados, digamos patillas cortas de color negro, ojos de color bastante inusual, pues son rojos, con una buena complexión física debido a su entrenamiento en artes marciales y ninjitsu desde que era un niño.

Rex es bastante calmado y serio, con quienes desconoce, al tomar confianza se comporta más abierto, divertido, aunque solo sucede con sus amigos. No puede soportar el maltrato a las chicas puesto que su comportamiento es de un caballero con ellas, siempre es defensor de sus amigos, es leal, y prefiere la tortura antes de dejar desamparado a un amigo. Es creativo y algo sociable. Piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas, bueno, a veces.

Para ser alguien como lo es él, tuvo una infancia tranquila y totalmente normal. Cuando niño siempre tuvo gusto por los juegos de video, su personaje favorito de la saga Fire emblem siempre fue Ike, y justamente por su color de cabello jugaba a ser ese mercenario, en Halloween se disfrazaba del héroe de Path of Radiance, el héroe Radiante, lo que con mala suerte fue a causarle Bullying, aunque decidió que eso no le afectaría, comportándose como el mismo Ike para defenderse. Durante su vida entreno y estudio en Japón durante 10 años. Al cumplir 18 años, se mudo a Japón para trabajar en un taller mecánico…

Esa mañana despertó, como siempre, algo desarreglado, miro el reloj y con pesadez se levanto.

-Bueno, un día tiene que empezar con una buena cara – Fue directamente al baño y miro el espejo, con un poco de agua y jabón lavo su cara volvió a mirar el espejo y sonrió "fresco" – Mucho mejor.

Al empezar su día abrió su refrigerador, saco un jugo de naranja y le dio un sorbo, preparo su desayuno, como cualquier día normal, miro el periódico, volvió a sorber el jugo y luego lo escupió.

-¿QUÉ? ¡ATRACCIONES! ¡Esto! ¡Woah! Por fin, estuve esperando esto durante dos años – Para su sorpresa el timbre fue tocado. Limpio su cara del jugo restante, abrió la puerta, pero no viro a nadie. Antes de cerrarla miro al suelo, pues algo había captado su atención – ¿Una… carta? – La tomo y esta decía…

 _Para el joven Benkward:_

 _Felicidades, debido a su compra de un producto  
de Nintendo (Consolas, amiibo, juegos, productos, etc.)  
Ha sido __**elegido**_ _para un premio ¡Una entrada para usted  
al maravilloso y nuevo atractivo de Nintendo!  
¡NINTENDO LAND!_

Felicitaciones.

 _ **Solo tiene que presentar la carta en la entrada y será poseedor de sus entradas.  
Nintendo ©**_

Parecía el tipo meme del cereal, pero sin cereal, casi imposible de creer.

-Esto… VALIO LOS 600 dolares que invertí en esos hermosos y sensuales amiibos de Ike, el de Robín, Lucina y Marth, que ya no había en tiendas – Dijo sonriendo como todo un ganador aunque si lo pensábamos perdió más él.

El era un jugador, la mayoría de los juegos que gustaba de jugar eran de Nintendo y por supuesto Fire emblem…

* * *

En un rincón alejado de Japón…

México, el país de los tacos, de todo lo bueno y de pues… No, a quien engaño, los tacos son lo bueno. En fin… he aquí a una hermosa joven… ¿jovencito? ¿Bishonen…?

¿Su nombre? Yahaira Mallorquín. Bueno, cabello verde ni tan claro, ni tan fuerte… un tono normal… como se podría decir, bastante alta, para ser mujer. Es algo infantil, ciertamente cuentas con ella para el desastre, pero cuando la situación requiere seriedad… se pone en marcha a sus 21 años de edad, dejando de tras su actitud de quinceañera…

Yahaira es excéntrica, pero está por obtener un título universitario en diseño grafico. Asiste en el Instituto Politécnico Nacional. Tiene ambos padres y un hermano menor, quienes piensan que es una rara, pero apoyan lo que haga, todo menos tatuajes. Su sueño es trabajar para Nintendo...

Por la madrugada y algo atareada continuaba en el celular, hasta que le llego un cierto mensaje.

 **Yahaira, viste las nuevas noticias – 1:38am**

¿Cuáles? q: - 1:39am

 **NINTENDO LAND se abrirá este sábado – 1:40am**

… – 2:00am

Ups, lo siento, deje pasar mucho tiempo, es mejor descansar, bye, bye (:*) – 2:01am

Por la mañana…

-¡Buenos días! – Dijo estirándose, pero solo encontró una carta, o más bien dos, sobre la mesa – Esto… - Se acerco a examinarlas.

 _Hola, querida Hija…_

 _Como es época de vacaciones y ya eres mayor decidimos  
que era mejor que te quedaras a disfrutar de tu juventud,  
así que hemos decidido que te quedases a cuidar la casa  
o a pasear por el DF. No te preocupes, tienes suficiente  
dinero depositado en tu tarjeta. Siéntete libre de pasar  
tus vacaciones como desees…_

 _ATTE: Tus padres y tu hermano…  
P.D: Te ha llegado una carta de Nientendo o algo así_

Lo último dejo con una gotita de sudor en la mejilla de ella.

-Bueno, será mejor que abra la carta… espera, ¿¡NINTENDO!? Ni de chiste es común que lleguen cartas de la compañía, debe ser obra de brujería o espíritus chocarreros… o al fin Nintendo dejo de considerarnos niggas – Pensó poniendo un dedo en su boca – Ay no – río fuertemente – eso no va a pasar… pero, si es oficial ¿Qué será?

Así, con intriga, Yahaira tomo la carta y se dispuso a leerla.

 _Para la señorita Yahaira:_

 _Felicidades, debido a su compra de un producto  
de Nintendo (Consolas, amiibo, juegos, productos, etc.)  
Ha sido __**elegida**_ _para un premio ¡Una entrada y un viaje todo pagado  
para usted al maravilloso y nuevo atractivo de Nintendo!  
¡NINTENDO LAND!  
Será inaugurado este sábado._

 _Felicitaciones.  
CODC: 5720-9921-g089  
_ _ **Solo tiene que presentar el código en la página oficial del concurso /nintendo-land-promotion/ y será poseedora de su entradas y su boleto. Se las enviaremos el mismo día.  
Nintendo ©**_

La chica quedó en shock, su cabello verde estaba todo esponjado de la sorpresa, quería gritar "YEAH MOTHERFUCKERS, I WON" o algo por el estilo.

Ni dos segundos bastaron para que pusiera la página de inicio y empezara a tramitar el código de confirmación.

Así es Yahaira…

* * *

Mientras tanto. En cierto instituto solo para hombres.

-Tres… dos… uno – Un estruendo se pudo escuchar cerca de la 3era sala de gimnasia, lo había hecho de nuevo, la cubeta con agua sobre la puerta, sólo que esta vez había caído en la persona menos conveniente.

Dos minutos después.

-Esto es el colmo joven Herck – Anuncio la directora de la escuela con la ropa toda mojada – Primero la broma del pastel y ahora esto… Lo peor de todo es que extrañamente siempre me tocan las bromas que hace para sus compañeros – Dice de manera que casi se cae dramáticamente.

-Bueno, en primer lugar fue un accidente, pensé que descifraría la broma ya que estaba entreabierta esa puerta… en gimnasia, donde siempre están abiertas de par en par. Pero veo que ha caído en una broma que no era para usted, así que me disculpo, pero debería ser mas observadora conociéndome y debería tener en su subconsciente las costumbres de su escuela.

La directora quedo boquiabierta, lo había dicho de forma educada y a la vez dura. Para su buena suerte el ser una directora paciente le había salvado de que lo expulsaran en más de una ocasión.

-Esta vez me ha argumentado de buena manera, sin embargo es la ultima vez que quiero verlo haciendo bromas tan infantiles, por favor, jovencito ya tiene 18 años. Es casi un adulto (*)

-Puede que tenga razón, aunque los adultos son aburridos. A veces no hacen más que quejarse de todo, prefiero seguir siendo un niño. Con su permiso.

-Espera… - Dijo antes de que siguiera la marcha – Con última vez, me refiero a que si vuelve a haber un incidente con sus bromas… tendré que expulsarlo un tiempo, para que recapacite. No quiero ser dura, tiene unas calificaciones excelentes, pero como todos, también merece su castigo por hacer esas cosas. Reflexiones lo hablado, sabes que es lo que menos necesita en estos momentos.

El simplemente escucho y con una voz tranquila dijo – Entiendo – Salió de la sala.

Si, Kouki era bastante directo. Pero no le quitaba que sus puntos de vista eran bastante validos.

Tiene el cabello algo desordenado, de largo hasta los hombros, color negro con un pequeño ahoge que muy extrañamente cambia de color dependiendo de su estado emocional o se transforma también (mechón que sobre sale de la cabeza tipo anime), ojos verdes y una piel blanca, es alto, cuenta con 1.80 centímetros de estatura.

Pese a todo es muy atento, aventurero y como puede verse algo travieso. Casi nunca es visto triste o enojado ya que siempre anda con una gran sonrisa (Yo también: D). El es leal y fiel con los amigos, siempre se preocupa por los demás y hace hasta lo imposible para ayudar. Cuando se enoja o se pone triste, su cabeza la agacha y en ningún momento la levanta provocando momentos de torpeza. Cabe mencionar que tiene una audición extremadamente buena.

Tiene un hermano mellizo, su nombre es Yumiko, ambos viven con su madre. Tanto a él como a su fallecido padre les gustaba jugar videojuegos, bueno, él sigue jugándolos. Su videojuego favorito es Xenoblade Chronicles, un juego con una buena dificultad e historia que termino por encantar un día del año 2010 a Kouki. Se identifica con Shulk además de querer una aventura como la de él.

Kouki caminaba cerca de pasillos, luego estaba en una parte libre, un tipo de jardincillo que tenía que atravesar para regresar a su clase de gimnasia, sin embargo, algo más capto su atención.

Una carta literalmente cayó del suelo a toparse en su cara… Kouki la leyó.

-Esto… no puede ser normal – Arrugo un poco el papel por los nervios y se dispuso a regresar, aunque regreso, con paso veloz, a guardarla en su aula de clase normal.

* * *

Continuara…

Hola que tal uwu No exasperen. Pronto vendrán los demás, y es que solo quería introducir algunos personas para el inicio, puesto que 3 de ellos son de Japón :v dos ingleses y una Mexicana uwu Ajua me too :,D pues en el siguiente ya vendrá lo de verdad… el inicio bien bien, bueno, bos vemos en el siguiente uwu.


	3. Abriendo las puertas del Parque

Sigo pensando que algunos profesores míos son barco D':

Hola uwu aquí Yuu de nuevo. No morí de la gripe, sigo viva uwu.

Ya voy ya voy **Hikari** 7u7 no hago las cosas así no mas porque si lo sabes bien.  
Tayron: No me encelare, además es la sucesora de la sexy samus… un segundo, ¿por qué no me hiciste sucesora de alguno? ¡Eres cruel! Pude haber sucedido a Link… o incluso haber sucedido a ¡Marth! O Ike e-e, bueno al menos el sucesor de Ike es bastante bueno.  
Ya debutaste en School v: dale oportunidad a Lain y a Enya  
Tayron: Ok e-e  
Lo sé **Ruby Delex** todos son gigantes xD y es que no entiendo pero tu OC es peque y es lindo  
Bueno, agradezco nuevamente sus reviews. No importa: D esperare por "¿Será melón o sandia?" pero de que lo leeré, lo leeré. Bueno, los capítulos anteriores han sido como pequeñas introducciones y pues eso uwu, quería aclararlo y ya.

Los derechos de autor de la saga de smash Bros le pertenece a Nintendo y Masahiro Sakurai, los personajes ajenos a nintendo le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores uwu.

* * *

 **Los sucesores  
** _Por: Yuu-Link_

* * *

 __Capítulo 2 – ¡Nintendo Land, abre sus puertas!

* * *

Por fin el esperado sábado había terminado por llegar y todos los que habían recibido sus cartas empezaban a salir disipados hacia un mismo sitio.

-¡Oh jodido dios del universo 3000… vamos directo a Japón! – Dijo Lain, poniendo en sus maletas medio equipaje.

-Lain… ¿sabes que solo iremos por dos días, no? – La chica le miro con una cara risueña.

-Por eso puse muda de todo y pues para cualquier cosa… ¡Una muda alternativa! –Lain seguía con sus cosas.

-Sabes, algo de esto no me convence del todo… - Decía la rubia recordando que la carta llego a la casa de él y no a la de ella.

-No te preocupes Enya, todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo – El chico sentía que ella no estaba seguro y se dispuso a abrazarla – Vamos Primrose Enya Lauren III, todo estará bien.

-Lain, sabes perfectamente que no me llamo Lauren y no tengo ningún título 3º - Le da un zape al chico peli-azul y luego estos se ponen a reír – Pero gracias, eres mi mejor amigo.

* * *

Ya en el aeropuerto.

Ambos tenían sus pasaportes, los vuelos y entradas, la madre de Lain los acompañaba, aunque esta estaba preocupada.

-Lain… hijo, eres mi único pequeño bebé, Enya, se que eres más responsable, cuídalo por mí. Y no es que seas un idiota hijo mío… pero es que te falta madurar.

-Yo… puedo cuidarme solo madre.

Al escuchar decir eso su madre rio descontroladamente hasta que Enya la hizo parar – Descuide señora Philips, Lain está en mis manos.

La señora Philips asintió y así ambos subieron al avión.

* * *

En otro aeropuerto.

-Vaya… y pensar que todo esto era solamente una broma, tal parece que si iré a ese dichoso parque – Comento un chico.

Su nombre era Saleh, su edad 19. El muchacho contaba con 1.76m de estatura, con el cabello color blanco alborotado, algo grueso de las puntas. Tez mediterránea, ojos violetas con un lunar entre el canto y la mejilla de lado izquierdo. Una complexión mediamente fuerte. Usa una camiseta blanca cuello "V", sobre ella tiene puesta una ajustada chaqueta con gorro, que llevaba en el antebrazo, de color gris con detalles azul marino y cremallera cerrada hasta un poco abajo de la mitad. Las mangas prefiere tenerlas dobladas por arriba del codo y posee una bufanda de color negro. Bajo ella esconde una cadena con una pieza pequeña con forma de chelo. Tiene un pantalón simple de color rojo oscuro y tenis estilo converse color azul marino. Y aunque es raro en los chicos, siempre carga una pequeña mochila marrón con él.

A su lado miro a una joven que le llamo mucho la atención.

Su complexión era bastante atractiva para un hombre, ojos de color negro que resaltan mucho más que el iris, cabello rubio y peinado en una coleta con patillas largas, con aproximados 1.69cm de estatura. Igual que Saleh, su edad era de 19.

Vestía con una blusa blanca que dejaba ver algo de su abdomen y un tipo de suéter deportivo azul con una marca del famoso juego Metroid en el lado izquierdo del pecho, más que Metroid, era parecido al traje de Zero Suit Samus. Pantalones negros y botas negras un poco debajo de la rodilla. Con bolsas en el mismo pantalón. Casi un tipo de estilo militar pero totalmente negro.

-Hum – Saleh no dejaba de verla hasta que esta reacciono de forma inesperada.

-¿S-Se te perdió algo? – Pregunto algo o demasiada nerviosa, al parecer era algo penosa con la gente, además de que la mirada le había incomodado.

-No… nada, es solo que el símbolo en tu… chaqueta.

-Ah… - la chica dejo de tener esos nervios y dijo – Si, es de Metroid si es lo que preguntaras.

-Es bastante bonita tu chaqueta… creo que vamos al mismo lugar, o eso imagino.

-¿También vas a nintendo Land? –Sorprendida poso su mano en la barbilla.

-En efecto… ay, mis modales – el joven le toma la mano y la besa de forma muy caballerosa – Me llamo Saleh.

-Ah, gusto – dijo con una sonrisa inocente – me llamo Freyja.

Los jóvenes platicaban amenamente, tenían cosas en común, al parecer habían hecho migas entre los dos.

* * *

En otra parte alejada.

El celular del pelinegro, Satoru, comenzó a sonar -¿Sí? Habla Kurogane – Contesto cortes.

-Basta de formalidades, soy yo, Shiro… Me temo que no podre ir al parque de diversiones, lo siento Satoru… mi hermana me ha pedido que la acompañe a rezar por su casamiento.

-Lo entiendo – Dijo el joven – Entonces… nos vemos Shiro, dale mis saludos y mis mejores deseos a tu hermana.

-Entendido – Dijo coquetamente, como siempre, así era Shiro – Yo le digo, nos vemos en la escuela.

Kurogane colgó el celular y lo puso de nuevo en su pantalón. Se sentía algo impaciente por que dentro de poco estaría en ese parque de atracciones… ese que espero por un largo rato.

De nuevo en el aeropuerto, bueno en otro.

-¡CARAY! – Decía la mexicana peli-verde en un asiento de primera clase porque lo había cambiado – ¡Ya quiero llegar, ya quiero llegar!

La gente no podía estar más asustada, la actitud de la chica era algo zafada en ese instante, pero a ella le daba lo mismo.

Horas después de llegar se topo con ciertos ingleses.

-¡Ah! – Lain estaba al lado de Yahaira y viceversa – NINTENDOO LAN AHÍ VOY – Dijeron al unísono. Se dieron cuenta y se miraron por un rato.

-¿Pero qué…? – Dijo Lain.

-¿Rayos...? - completo Yahaira.

Siguieron mirándose y luego – ¿TÚ TAMBIEN ERES NINTENDERO? – Se preguntaron entre sí.

-No… ¡NO DOS LAINS! – Dijo Enya – Lain… espérate, Nintendo Land se abre esta tarde no pasa nada, llegamos antes para que nos lleven al hotel.

-No, estas equivocada, chica – Decía Yahaira – ¡El hotel esta dentro del mismo parque! ¡Como Disneyland, pero mejor!

-¿¡EN SERIO!? – Lain abrazo a la chica – Diosa del internet… o lo que seas... Bueno… no esperaremos mucho, esto será ¡DI-VI-NO!

-¡Oh! ¡Al fin! No soy el único que habla así, que bueno – de la nada salió un joven de acento español – Me llamo Garret, mucho gusto… chico pecoso – El joven toma la mano de Lain y la agita de manera muy brusca.

Garret tiene cabello rubio muy claro, ojos azules tono cielo, con rasgos finos, mide 1.60. Se nota muy delgado y tiene sus uñas especialmente cuidadas. El chico simplemente tenía 14 años.

Trae consigo una camiseta blanca de manga corta, encima lleva una sudadera rosada que dice "I love me", tiene unos pantalones vaqueros de color azul claro y unos zapatos de una tonalidad rojiza clara.

-¡Pero dime algo, tío! – Decía aun con una mirada acosadora pero feliz.

-¡AE, AE! – Dijo Lain – S-Si… mmm… bueno es una expresión que siempre hago, tontamente – ríe un poco.

-De todas formas la hiciste, ¡seamos amigos! – Dijo el chico rubio.

-Bueno, ¡No veo inconveniente! – Sonrió y luego Yahaira, Garret y él tomaron sus maletas de forma muy cómica.

Tras de ellos venían los dos franceses, Freyja y Saleh. Aun cómodamente platicando.

Freyja y Enya se topan, ya que Enya había quedado parada, algo anonadada por todo.

-¡Auch! – Pronuncio Freyja.

-¡Ita! - Dijo la otra rubia, Enya.

Ambas se disculparon, algo apenadas por lo sucedido.

-Lamento esto, no fue mi intención quedarme parada, anonadada – Decía la rubia clara a la otra rubia.

-No hay cuidado, también debí fijarme – Dicho esto se miraron con una sonrisa.

-¡Vamos Enya! – Le grito Lain – ¡Tenemos que ir ya a ese hermoso hotel de Nintendo!

Freyja y Saleh escucharon al muchacho, Enya se golpeo la frente con la mano y con un "Ya voy" y con desgana camino, aunque los dos franceses la detuvieron.

-¿Vas a Nintendo Land? – Preguntaron al unísono.

-Si, eso se supone… nos enviaron invitaciones a mi amigo y a mí.

Sorprendidos entre sí, tomaron sus carteras y enseñaron la carta – ¿Tal como esto? – Pregunto la rubia francesa.

-Exactamente…

-Ahora veo que Nintendo tenía planeado más de un ganador – comento Saleh – Quizá es que tiene tanto éxito el parque… que han decidido hacerlo.

-¡EQUIVOCADOS! – Yahaira regreso con los otros dos chicos – Lo que pasa es que en la carta electrónica, que seguro no leyeron por completo, decidieron hacer una rifa… esto era un tipo de cosa extravagante… según tu personaje favorito y saga favorita, elegirían a un **combatiente** Smash. Por si recuerdan había una serie de imágenes de que peleador deseas, y se supone que habrá un pequeño torneo de smash con tu main.

-Ah… ¿y los japoneses ganadores? – Pregunto Lain.

-Pues ellos elegirían en el parque si no mal recuerdo.

-¡Yo elegí a Peach! – Comento Garret.

-Pues yo a Rosalina, Lain eligió a Marth – Dijo Enya.

-Bueno, bueno, tomabas a un personaje y ya… eso era todo, es para el torneo. Yo tome a mi diosa, Palutena.

-¡Y YO A ZELDA! – Todos saltaron del susto, tras ellos se encontraba una joven de al parecer 19 años, tez pálida, castaña con el cabello de amarillo pajoso, verde, azul y rosa. Ojos azul cobalto. Tiene las orejas ligeramente puntiagudas – ¡Hola! Mmm… cof, me llamo Zeldangelink, Zeldangelink … si, nombre extraño – Ríe un poco, algo arrogante – digo, suena raro, ¡Tal como un juego de palabras!, pero tienen que admitir que es bastante original.

-Oh… bueno, yo soy Primrose Enya, puedes llamarme Enya.

-Yo soy Lain Philips, pero puedes decirme Lain, o Philips.

-Yo, bueno, solo llámame Saleh – dijo el francés de cabello blanco.

-Yo me llamo Freyja King, aunque sólo dime Freyja – sonrió la rubia.

-Yo soy, ¡tu padre! – Yahaira reía demasiado – No, ok no, me llamo Yahaira, vengo de México, tú pareces gringa.

-En realidad vengo de Seattle – Guiña el ojo coquetamente.

-Ay, pero no me dejen a tras, yo soy Garret Manson, soy español, tía, tu cabello es extremadamente llamativo, ¿te vomito un unicornio?…

-No, los unicornios no vomitan – La chica hizo un gesto de molestia y luego miro mas a detalle al rubio.

Zeldangelink trato de tomar sus manos y mirar más de cerca sus uñas, pero Garret se puso histérico – ¡CUIDADO CON MIS CUTICULAS! No son un juguete, mira y admira de lejos. Llevo toda mi vida cuidándolas.

Zeldangelink río – ¿Perdón? Pero si a lo mucho tienes 13 o 15, no sé. Disculpe, delicadito, simple, quería ver más de cerca, sin mala intención – comento por lo bajo.

-Te escuche – el chico le dio una mirada de muerte – Osa acercarte de nuevo y perderás el cabello al día siguiente.

-¡NO DISCUTAN! – Imponía respeto Yahaira – Zel, a ver, dejémoslo en que no te acercaras a manitas delicadas, manos delicaditas, Zel no se acercara tranquilo, solo quería mirar que son bonitas. Ya, todo resuelto, si me imagino conviviremos en el mismo Hotel por dos días, que esos pocos días sean divertidos, ¿mejor?

-Mejor… MEJOR COMAN UN SNAKER – Freyja saca de su bolsita de pantalón un par de chocolates, le mete uno a la boca de Garret y otro a Zeldangelink.

-Tenía que ser – Yahaira sonrió y dijo – Creo que me caes bien, chica rubia.

Los 7 chicos se toparon con un bus, que los esperaba, especialmente a ellos siete, al preguntar Yahaira el por qué solo ellos, contestaron que los vuelos se habían dado a distintas horas, por eso las altas horas de la mañana en llegar, Nintendo Land se inauguraría esa misma tarde.

Ahora mismo los dejarían descansar en el hotel y acoplarse en lo que los otros llegaban.

* * *

Ya en el hotel, los chicos se asentaron.

Media hora después habían llegado algunos más. Un chico pelirrojo con facciones de europeo, que sorprendentemente era un Sur Coreano, vestido con ropa sumamente fina.

-Vamos, peor si apenas comienza esto, no me impidas salir a fuera a ver el parque – se quejo el pelirrojo.

-Lo siento señor, pero es sorpresa, por eso hemos llegado tras del hotel.

-Bah, pero que aburridos son… - El chico miro por la puerta de una de las habitaciones, cautivado por dos señoritas, Yahaira y Freyja, quienes habían quedado en compartir habitación – Cabello verde, cabello rubio… pero ninguna de las dos más hermosa que la otra.

-¿Ah? – El chico se acerco a la rubia y luego le miro de forma coqueta.

-Un gusto, joven mujer de obscuros ojos misteriosos, me llamo Roy Shin, de la prestigiosa familia Shin, que maneja la mitad de las empresas en Seúl. Algo en usted me llamo la atención, pero no vayas a creer que tengo intenciones de otra cosa, sólo alago a la belleza de una mujer.

-Bueno, p-pues gracias – el joven se le acerca ahora a Yahaira.

-Y usted, chica de bonito cabello corto y verdoso, me recuerdas a Palutena – su mirada azul del joven penetraba mucho y hacia sonrojar a las chicas, aunque Yahaira no se deja llevar demasiado.

-Pues gracias… espera… ¡ROY! Y tu padre es Elliwood – Con esto Yahaira se pone a reír – Disculpa, es que estas totalmente igual a Roy de Fire emblem.

-No hay cuidado, es verdad, yo siento que tengo parecido con Roy, es mi personaje favorito.

Roy Shin era un chico totalmente amable, aunque parecía ser bastante coqueto y molesto, era todo lo contrario. Su actitud era más principesca, algo serio a veces, amable, muy romántico, pero sobre todo carismático.

Por el pasillo venían corriendo dos jóvenes, de forma muy salvaje, parecía que competían por llegar con cierta rubia.

-¡DÉJAME PASAR, IDOTA! – Decía un joven, de 20 años, con voz varonil, de cabello castaño resaltado con un extraño rubio natural y ojos aun más extraños pues parecía de diferentes tonalidades de verde, tal como un bosque. Alto, de 1.89 cm y levemente cuerpo tonificado. Vestía con un chaleco militar negro, debajo un suéter blanco con las palabras en griego "Vida sin vida" (ya que es griego) un pantalón azul oscuro pero al estilo militar con unas zapatillas del mismo color pero con rojo y un par de pequeñas placas que dicen "Agua de vida" y el otro "Corazón de hielo"

-¡SE DICE, CON PERMISO, ESTUPIDO! – Comento el otro, con notoria molestia, pero con una voz más suave y agradable, aunque tenía 21. El otro joven adulto era igualmente alto de casi 1.92 cm, tez clara pero sin llegar a ser pálido, ojos de color azul oscuro, cabello de tono cobalto (como Lucina) del mismo estilo que Chrom y cuerpo bien marcado. Vestido con chaqueta militar de color negro pero sin nada debajo de esta, pantalón militar con Multi-bolsillos color azul oscuro, zapatillos estilo hip hop Supra de un color negro con blanco. De vez en cuando, como no quiere usar la chaqueta se pone un suéter manga larga de color gris.

-¿¡Lancelot!? ¿¡Ares!? – Freyja estaba en shock, dos de sus amigos estaban ahí, peleando por… ¿verla?

-¡Freyja! – Dijeron al unísono – Sólo quería… ¡Deja de copiarme! ¡BASTA!

-Oh no… de nuevo ustedes dos – dijo con notoria molestia – Ya, me largo – Roy no parecía contento, simplemente salió de ahí.

* * *

En otra habitación.

-Vaya, me siento algo asustada de no estar con mi amigo… - comento Enya a Zeldangelink.

-Vamos, no pasa nada más… bueno digo, si es que eres apegada a él, ¿No deberías de aprender a andar sola? Ya no eres una niña – Ella tenía razón, aunque…

-Bueno, todo tiene un por qué, es que a veces tengo miedo de que se vaya y me deje sola…

-Un miedo común, pero no debe atormentarte.

-Bueno tienes razón, gracias…

-Mmm… de nada, vaya, sí que es raro que me lo agradezcan.

* * *

En una habitación diferente.

-Me alegra mucho que nos hayan dejado juntos, tío, ¡Que me siento solo! Bueno, en realidad diría yo, nervioso – Dice el español.

Todas las habitaciones estaban peculiarmente adornadas, cosas de nintendo por aquí, paredes pintadas de cosas relacionadas con videojuegos, camas sencillas, cómodas y con colores llamativos. Incluso piso alfombrado, por lo que en un espacio pequeño donde no había alfombra dejaban sus zapatos.

-Oye, realmente me recuerdas a Peach, pero no me lo tomes ofensivamente – decía Lain – es que eres muy activo, y parece que eres muy enérgico de forma positiva.

-No lo tomaría a mal jamás, Peach es la mejor, pero no me compararía de esa forma, ella si ve siempre lo positivo – Le mida a Lain de forma muy sincera y le dice – Pero gracias, príncipe de Altea.

-Oh… no soy príncipe de Altea, pero lo venero – al decir eso mira su reloj – ¡Cielos! No me lo creo, ya es casi la hora de que abran el parque… estoy entusiasmado…

-Te entiendo totalmente… ¡YA QUIERO QUE SEA LA HORA!

Una habitación al lado otros jóvenes hablaban.

-A ver, comencemos de nuevo. Mucho gusto, soy Mark, y soy de chile…

-No me hables, boxeador de segunda…

-Bueno, ya, no voy a estar rogándole a un amargado… haz lo que se te dé la gana, tipo emo.

-No me llames emo de nuevo, que mi ropa la mayoría sea negra no tiene nada de malo.

Mark Cháv es un joven carismático y amable, mide 1.78cm, bastante musculoso pero no exageradamente y de corte casquete corto, vestido con una camiseta sin mangas azul oscura, unos shorts negros y zapatillas.

En cambio, Zark, el otro chico, era más reservado con sus emociones. Tiene pelo de color blanco y un mechón rojo sangre, tiene una altura media, ojos de color rojo y siempre tiene la piel pálida. Lleva una bufanda de color blanco con unas cuantas manchas de sangre secas (¿eh? ¿Sanguinario?) Una chaqueta de color negro con unas partes desgarradas y debajo una polera de color rojo. Un par pantalones de mezclillas de color café, botas de color negro y unos guantes sin parte de los dedos.

-No importa… ya te dejo, siento haber sido amable contigo.

-A veces la amabilidad te hace débil, Cháv.

* * *

Mas habitaciones (Habitaciones ¡ _everywhere_!)

Un chico de cabello color negro, ojos rojos carmesí, tez no es ni muy blanco ni muy negro, es un intermedio pero un poco mas blanco compartía habitación con otro, de piel clara, cabello negro entre largo y corto, alto de 1,80 cm, ojos de color café oscuro y con un cuerpo podría decirse levemente trabajado (ósea, algo tonificado, marcado) ambos platicando, conociéndose un poco.

-Y dime, aparte de que vos vienes de Argentina también, ¿Qué te gusta? - Pregunto el de ojos rojos. Alan era su nombre, Ignis.

-Los video juegos y los comics… y ¿a ti?- Respondió Nathan, Nathan Correia.

-Me gusta quemar cosas – dice sin vergüenza y atrevidamente mientras deja a Nathan con cara de ok (._.) y este comienza a reírse – Pero vos no preocupéis, Nathan, que no quemo gente.

-Bueno, pero no me quemes el cuarto cuando este durmiendo – Siguió la broma Nathan.

El de ojos rojos, Alan el pirómano, vestía con una remera manga corta de color negra junto a una chaqueta roja con bordes naranja, un pantalón azul oscuro y unas botas militares negras.

El de ojos cafés, Nathan, vestía con un abrigo negro, rojo por dentro, abierto largo que le llega a la mitad de la pierna, jeans azules oscuros, una camiseta color blanca con un logo de la trifuerza en amarillo y unos botas al estilo militar negras.

-Por cierto, prefiero que me llames Nate a Nathan.

-De acuerdo Nathan – dijo Alan riéndose un poquito y Nate solo le siguió el juego.

* * *

Una hora después… fuera del parque esperaba un montón de gente emocionada, entre ellos Kurogane, Kouki y Rex.

-Hey, ¿tú no eres Kurogane? – Pregunto Kouki – ¿La segunda bestia implacable de las competencias de kendo?

-¿Bestia? Ah, ya veo, hice fama en tu escuela, entiendo – Hizo una mueca con lo de bestia.

-Algo así, me llamo Herck Kouki… mucho gusto – Ambos se saludaron con la mano.

-Kurogane Satoru– ambos se saludan, extrañamente sienten algo de chispa en su mano.

-¿Satoru-Sempai? – Por lo bajo comento un chico de 15 años, muy parecido a Kurogane, aunque con ojos azules, y con 1.68 de estatura.

-AH, ¡Eneval! – Satoru y él se saludaron de forma casual.

-Ya veo, también te han dado la invitación – se puso alegre – Bueno, menos mal, no me sentiré totalmente inadaptado.

-¿E-Eneval? ¿Fukutsu Eneval? – Kouki ahora sí que tenía algo de nerviosismos.

-Ahora dirás que soy la bestia definitiva – Tal como Kurogane, el chico también participaba, solo que de un grado menor, había ganado competencias por oro en una olimpiada y competencias nacionales. Pero no en la rama de los 17 como Kurogane.

-¡Atención! ¡ATENCION! ¡Nintendo Land abre oficialmente sus puertas!

-¡AH! Déjenme pasar, ¡a un lado! – Eneval se vira hacia Rex, quien lo había empujado un poco y llama su atención.

-Benkward-san, no me empuje – Rex regresa y se jala al chico de forma muy brusca mientras entra a toda potencia hacia Nintendo Land.

Kurogane y Kouki se miraron, simplemente caminaron sin prisa.

 **Continuara.**

* * *

Hola, perdón, no actualizaba, casi muero por gripe, el cambio de hogar de uno cálido a uno fresco no me asentó bien: C pero bueno, regrese, espero que les guste este cap. y pues comenten uwu pondré mas de los que me faltan en el siguiente, no coman ansias xD.

-Nos leemos luego

Yuu-Link.


	4. AVISO

Buenas, soy yo, no estoy muerta pero por razones personales no creo poder seguir con esta historia.  
Al menos por el momento no.

 **Motivos que puedo mencionar...**

 **1.** Pues resulta que olvide la clave y el corre no es mio.  
 **2.** No encontraba la memoria donde estaban los documentos.  
 **3.** Cuando la encontré tenia virus.

Espero poder continuarla 

Nos leemos luego y disculpen que después de tanto tiempo esto sólo sea un aviso de porqueria u.u.


End file.
